


Caught In His Net

by TheSleepyGriffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dualsign - Freeform, Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyGriffin/pseuds/TheSleepyGriffin





	Caught In His Net

You had never seen it coming, but somehow, you, Dualscar Ampora, the Queens prized- well....ex-prized Orphaner...were currently at the mercy of a bunch of rebels. It wasn't often you found yourself on your knees in front of any troll, but here you are now.

Your eyes silently dart from troll to troll in front of you. A jade blood stands in the far corner of the cave you're in, softly talking with a goldblood. There's also an olive blood with a mess of hair standing next to a small hooded figure who had been silent and reserved this whole time.

Then he finally removed his hood and your fins falter for a moment from their flared out state. Red. Scarlet red. Unnatural candy red. And oh is he a looker. Though you'd never say that aloud, no you'd rather slice your own tongue out than grovel at a mutant's beauty.

Though you do take a long moment to study his face. Rounded, yet defined jaw, fluffy mess of hair on top of his head, messily groomed stubble, plump lips...tiny, nubby horns. Freckles are scattered over his face and his red eyes pierce into you under fluttering eyelashes. His brows are thick, but groomed and his ears wore several piercings.

You heave a heavy sigh. You're getting way too ahead of yourself in this story however. The story of how you even got into this situation is...hard to find a word to describe it. Shameful you suppose.

The queen had requested your presence to her hive for your quarter sweep visit. You had never thought too much about it all. You'd go, you'd have dinner and then she'd...fix you. That's how she put it.

And for the longest time you figured it was natural. That is until you stumbled upon your old journal that had been gifted to you by seahorse dad before you went off to be an orphaner.

You swallow the lump in your throat that forms when you think of him.

Reading over it you had been reminded of a bitter, harsh past with the queen and your younger self that had been pushed out of mind for the longest time with the help of focusing on nothing but your work and your drink.

After reading and rereading the process of your younger self literally being beaten into a mindless servant you had drowned yourself in your rum and studied your bare body in the mirror. 

Littered with scars. Your body had always been like that...but the real question that nagged at the back of your brain was how many were from her...

It'd been that night that you packed a sack and well, abandoned ship. You had fled into the woods which you had ported near that night. 

However, this wasn't just some random mass of trees. No you had come to this port specifically. Why? Well you had heard of the group of rebels before and God damn it you were pretty sure at this point it'd be the only place you'd be safe.

You had set out to find them and find them you did. Okay, maybe it was more of you found a net they had set up as a trap for a beast...then they had tied you up and led you back to their cave..but whatever. You're here now and you supposed it was time to explain yourself.

It wasn't like they didn't recognize you, you had already heard your title muttered amongst them a few times. Before you could speak though the mutant knelt down to eye level with you.

He didn't look angry, or violent, actually more so concerned and gentle. What were they going to pull a good cop bad cop routine?

"Are you here for us?" The mutant spoke softly, eyes scanning your face.

Might as well be honest.

"Aye...but not for the reasons you're likely fearin."

Your eyes dart over to the corner of the cave once more as the goldblood gives a soft ‘tsk’, however the mutant pays no mind, instead he continues to watch you, as if you were the only thing on the planet right now,”Then why are you here?”

You lick your lips, looking into his eyes for a moment before looking away, shame filling your body as your fins pinned themselves back and lowered,”I...I come seeking refuge.”

The goldblood pipes up,”Refuge from what? A pampered lap of her royal highness?”

“Mituna.” The mutant scolds, throwing a look you can only imagine is one of distaste in the goldblood’s direction.

“No, no he’s right in a way.” The mutant looks back to you,”I’m fleeing, an’ discardin’ my title of bein’ an orphaner. It took me longer than it should’ve to realize the manipulation she’s been forcin’ onto me.”

“Kankri you honestly can’t be eating up what this guy is saying.”

“It’s the truth.” You shoot a glare at Mituna, then look to Kankri,”I swear it. An’ I’ll do anythin’ you want to prove it if I need to.”

There was a long silence, no one spoke as Kankri studied your face a moment longer before standing, pulling his hood over his eyes once more,”I believe him.”

“Ugh.” Mituna gives a disgusted grunt as Kankri walks around behind you, cutting you free from your rope bindings, then helps you stand.

“Thank you..” You dust yourself off and sighed softly. Now that you can properly stand you realize how much you actually tower over the other. You resist a chuckle at the fact he at least stands a full foot under you.

“Im afraid we dont have a spare cot for you to sleep in tonight, though if the cave floor is really too uncomfortable for you I’m sure we can work something out.” He offered a smile

“Oh don’t fret too much over me lad, I brought a hammock for myself.”

He nods with a smile, which quickly fades as the jade blood walks over and grabs him by the ear,”A word sweetie?”

Kankri doesn’t even get the chance to respond as he’s dragged away from you by the ear. An interesting bunch to say at the very least.

Your gaze turned over to where the olive blood and the troll named Mituna were sitting, trying to start a fire. You examine the pile and walk over,”Ya’ got too much on there.” you crouch down and move a bit of wood out of the pile so it’s mainly just twigs and leaves,”Gotta start small and build your way up. May I?” You gesture to the flint and steel in Mituna’s hands.

He grumbles but reluctantly hands the tools over anyways and within seconds you have a fire started. The olive gives a pleased purr,”Impressive. You already know Mituna and Kankri, Im Meulin, and over there is Porrim, though our titles that we  
usually go by are Psiioniic, Dolorosa, Disciple and Signless.”

“Signless?” You raise a brow as you focus on tending to the fire.

She nods, looking over in Dolorosa’s and Kankri’s direction,”He was born without a sign, so it’s just kind of the title he earned after a few sermons.”

“Ah.” You sit back once the fire had groan a fair amount in size,”I’ve heard about his sermons, though I’ve never heard one in person before.” You give a shrug.

That’s when Disciple’s eyes light up,”Don’t go anywhere.” you watch as she runs off to a part of cave that was separated by cloth hung on rope, acting as curtains. She then ran back from a section of curtains with a leather, hand made book in hand,”I keep track of his sermons and everything like that.” She shoved the book into your face.

You give a nervous laugh and slowly took the book from her,”Thanks, I’ll uhm, I’ll read this tonight before sleeping…” you set it next to yourself and offer an awkward smile that you quickly drop. You never were good at smiles. You mostly blame your face scars for it. You never had to smile for the empress.

Your fins flick to the right as you hear Kankri approaching you once more, then directly sits himself next to you. You glance over and he's just smiling as he looks at you, all bubbly an’ shit. You roll your eyes and turn your focus to the fire with a grunt, even though a part of yourself feels oddly warm, and it's not from the flames flickering in front of you.

It's blissfully quiet for a few moments, and then he pipes up with that all too soothing voice of his. No. No not soothing. Just a voice. You were just here for sanctuary, not to fall horns over heels for some mutant rebel…

“So what's it like out on the sea?”

His gaze is burning into your cheek. Why won't he stop staring? Probably thinks you look like some kind of freak show. A heavy sigh comes from your mouth before you speak,”well, being out there on your own ship, it's like the whole world doesn't exist except for what's in front of you. It's all just a tiny, independent and hardworking town on the water. You see lots of things out on the waters of Alternia...enormous beasts at least half the size of the ship that put up one hell of a fight.”

You bite the inside of your cheek as you think back on all the men you've lost in the past to such vile creatures. However, the moment to remember doesn't last long because the mutant beauty pipes up again with this all infatuated tone,”Really?”, he even scoots closer....christ,”But what about it made it like a town? You must have all gotten along all right if you did all work together so well.”

A snort is pulled from you, which you quickly cough it off. You can feel as his grin grows wider. It's like he's got you in a net drawing you closer to losing your composure that you had spent sweeps building up. Then again...what was that composure for anymore? You weren't captain or the Empress’ property anymore... you run your tongue over your top row of pointed teeth,”Well I didn't really leave time for much bullshit on the ship. I told then that if they were gonna bicker on my ship then they might as well throw themselves overboard and save me the time.”

“that's a little harsh.”

You shrug,”it worked though.” you sat back, supporting yourself with your muscled, scarred arms behind you,”We’d have our times for fun though. I'd let the crew decorate the ship with lanterns and move crates and barrels around so that some nights we could play music, dance an have a Lil feast. They always managed to get me to sing the first song though…” you chuckle softly to yourself. That was the only time on that ship where you felt like you could be yourself, it never lasted though.

“you sing?” Signless perks up. Oh no. “I'd love to hear your voice sometime.”

“Oh no, no I don't think-” but before you can finish he jumps up from where he was sitting and rushes behind one of the curtains and comes back with a string instrument in hand. Well if anything you'd be more willing to play than sing.

He sits himself next to you again,”I've been teaching myself to play. I'm not very good though..”

You pull your lips into a thin line as you take the instrument from his lap. It's hand made. There's small carvings all along it of the sky. Clouds, stars, the sun and moon, all on it. A beautiful instrument to be quite honest. “Let me show you how it's done lad.”

You take a moment to tune it properly, then think about what to play, it almost instantly comes to you and you begin to play the first shanty you learned when sailing, and truthfully you can't help but sing the lyrics as well…

“The wind gives a chill an the cold is bitter, fingers are frozen and crashing waves are all I hear, there's only one thing that keeps me goin, oh aye it keeps this young lad goin...it's those old warm thoughts of you.

No I don't need wind to fill my sails I only need your laugh,  
Don't want no anchor to keep me grounded when you pull me up so high,  
No an i Don't need no map, I'll let you be my guide.

A flushed sailor they say is a dangerous man, for they ain't got passion for anythin but their mate.   
To that I say, oh go on you lot! For the truth that I know is beyond your sopor induced dreams!

Your laughter for my sails,  
Don't want that anchor to hold me down,  
Burnt my map and let it go with the tide.

And when storms blow, and hope is gone, I'll think of you my love. No for no one but you can I love. So I'll let my body sink below the waves as the ship let's out its final creaks and groans, I close my eyes as I descend, your face will be what's next for me to see, and I'll die happy knowin that I loved ye till the end.”

There was silence as you finished. Well you never said that the song itself would be great. Again, Sign less breaks the silence,”Are...are all shanties that sad?” he looks to you, then you can't help but laugh.

And not a mocking laugh like you've usually done, but an actual, boisterous laugh and you honestly aren't sure why. They're all staring at you like you're insane.

You cough to stop yourself, then clear your throat,”Sorry, sorry uhm, no, no there's lots of different ones.”

Just more blank stares. Shit.

“I think I'm gonna go to bed.” Disciple pushed herself off the ground and quickly moved to the privacy of the curtains again.

Psii watched her for a moment,”yeah uh, me too.” he got up and exited as well.

You bite the inside of your cheek. Fuck. At least Signless hasn't left yet, you have no idea where the jade blood went. 

“Don't worry about them,” he nudges you gently,”they're probably just going off to have a pitchfilled make out session.”

“Oh.” your fins flick. If marquise found out your current situation she'd never let you live it down.

“I like your laugh.”

He distracts you from your thoughts about your kismesis,”ye do?” you ask, brow raised.

“Mhm, it's the first time I've heard you give us a real laugh. I guess that means your getting more comfortable around us.”

“Mostly...I mean, you more than others.”

He nods as he stares at the fire,”that's how it usually goes.”

There's another moment of silence before he speaks again.

“I've never slept in a hammock before.”

“No?”

“Nope.”

“Well then,” you get up, going to the sack you had originally packed,”Perhaps it's time for you to try something new.”

You search the bag for a moment before pulling out the rope hammock, then tied one end to a rock jutting out of the caves wall and the other end to a tree just outside of the entrance.

“Well it'll definitely be big enough for me.” he smiled

“Considering it's a Lil bigger than I am, an the fact y’er tiny compared to me, I would hope so.”

He gives a huff, but nothing more before approaching the hammock and shakily climbing on, the ropes letting it swing a little as he tries to balance on his hands and knees.

You laugh softly and steady the hammock,”just lay down.”

Signless does as he's told and stares up at your face, and you attempt to stifle the flush that takes hold of your face as those ruby red eyes bore into your own,”I can see why this is pretty relaxing for some.”

“Aye, now scoot over so I can get on.”

He complies, shifting over slowly to the opposite end of the hammock before you lay down on it as well. Your weight shifts the netting however as you lay, causing the other to roll down onto you. He feels light as a feather on top of you.

“Uh, hi.” his cheeks turn a gentle crimson, his hands are gripping onto your shirt to keep himself steady.

You know your own cheeks are colored and you can't hide it anymore at this point,”Hi…”

“Sh-should I move off of you?”

There's a hesitation before you speak,”...No, no you're warm, it's nice.”

“and you're cold.” he let his chin rest on your chest as he gazes up at you, giving a soft yawn.

“someone a little sleepy?”

“perhaps just a tad. Fearing for your life from a big attractive seadweller can take a lot out of a troll.”

“you think I'm attractive?” a smirk settles across your lips.

“Uhm, well, I uhm..” How cute.

You pet his hair,”Get some rest Kankri, like you said, you've had a lot taken out of you today.”

His face is a bright red as you pet him, he closes his eyes and sighs, resting his head on your chest,”Fine, fine...goodnight.”

“Gnight lad.”

Somehow it takes the other mere minutes to fall asleep curled up on your chest, but you just can't rest. You lay there, staring at the ceiling as he snores softly and the fire flickers out to nothing, the darkness causes your naturally bioluminescent features to light up. Freckles basically, along with a few patterns across your face and body.

The other is such a pretty sight with your color illuminating him. With one hand you stroke his hair, your other arm is wrapped around his body, holding him close. It's a nice moment of quiet and stillness. Something you hadn't had for a long time. 

After a while of just laying there and studying the others features though you can feel your eyelids getting heavy, and eventually you submit to sleep, and for the first time in sweeps not a single night terror disrupted your peaceful rest.


End file.
